


The Princess of 1A (Momo Yaoyorozu X Yosetsu Awase oneshot)

by JinkoKaminari



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Manga & Anime, Oneshot, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkoKaminari/pseuds/JinkoKaminari
Summary: Awase has had a crush on Yaoyorozu since the training camp incident, but he feels like she's out of his league. He decides he needs to ignore these feelings and focus on being a hero. So, what happens when Yaoyorozu invites him out for tea?
Relationships: Awase Yousetsu/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	The Princess of 1A (Momo Yaoyorozu X Yosetsu Awase oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take a little break from the series I'm working on to give you this 3AM written story because I absolutely love this ship and Awase 100% deserves to be with Momo.  
> This is a fanfic one shot. I do not own My Hero Academia, all rights are reserved to Horikoshi.   
> Some details like Awase having a crush on Yaoyorozu, him being foulmouthed and anti-social are canon. (just check his character profile if you don't believe me)  
> However the details of his family not being rich or Yaoyorozu liking him back are NOT canon, obviously.  
> Please enjoy!

It seems so stupid, developing a crush in a life or death situation, and of all the people I could have chosen, it just had to be her. I wanted to protect her so badly, I wanted to be her hero. How insane must I be? To catch feelings for Momo Yaoyorozu, I’m really some kind of idiot. No doubt Monoma would be pissed if he found out.

I just can’t help myself though, whenever she passes me in the hall, she gives me a small smile. Just a little sign that she’s grateful I protected her, but it makes my heart go crazy. But how could I ever confess to her? How could I ever get close to her? She’s like a big, blooming red rose and I’m just a little blade of grass admiring her from a far.

“Hey, Awase,” a familiar voice and a tap on my head snaps me out of my thoughts. I look up to see Kendo, her expression filled with concern. “Are you okay? You’ve been spacing out a lot lately.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” I quickly say, trying my best to brush off her worry. “I just haven’t been sleeping well.”

“How do you expect us to beat 1A if you can’t even get a full night’s rest?!” Monoma suddenly shouted, appearing out of nowhere.

I just roll my eyes, not wanting to deal with him.

“Don’t be rude,” Kendo says and slaps Monoma on the back of the head. She then turns back to me, “Awase, if you need to talk, we’re all here for you. I wouldn’t want you to collapse from lack or sleep or anything.”

I force out a wry smile. “You don’t need to worry, Kendo. I’m really fine.”

Or at least… I’m trying to be.

I can’t lose focus; I need to train hard and become a hero. That’s the goal of all of us, including Yaoyorozu, there’s no time for anything else. Becoming a pro hero is my sole purpose for attending UA.

Yet, knowing that didn’t keep me from repeating the daily routine I’ve had since coming back to campus from the training camp. Everyday my friends from class invite me to go eat lunch with them, everyday I tell them I’ll catch up, then I stand in the hallway, stalling my walk to the Lunch Rush, so I can see her. I’ve heard her footsteps so many times, heard her voice so many times, that I’ve memorized them. As soon as I hear them, I glance up and wait for her to see me. She stops chatting with her friend, I think her name is Jirou, just for a second and turns her attention to me. She gives me her friendly smile and continues her way. I lean my back against the wall and take a few moments to calm my pounding heart.

I’m really a fool, wanting her attention so badly, but I can’t help it. She feels so out of my reach and yet, I keep trying to stretch my arm further. I feel like a common bystander watching a royal princess wave at me.

With a little slap to my cheeks, I finally get myself together and head to meet with my friends for lunch. I need to get rid of this crush. I just wish I knew how.

Once classes ended, I began to head back to the dorms, ready to lay down and try to sleep off my thoughts. I wasn’t even hungry; I could only feel exhaustion running through me. Then, I felt a sudden force bump into my shoulder. It was soft, like a person; likely my own fault for staring at the ground while walking.

“Oh, sorry—” I caught my breath in my throat when I glanced up to see who I ran into. My heart started pulsing through me so loud, I feared anyone nearby could hear it. My dumb ass bumped into Momo Yaoyorozu. “Y-Y-Yaoyorozu… Ah, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” I say quickly and give an apologetic bow.

“Oh please, no need to apologize. I actually was quite lost in my thoughts as well,” She says in her sweet tone.

I straighten myself up and gaze at the warm smile she’s giving me. God, why is she so kind and beautiful? “H-heading back to the dorms?” I ask, but then immediately regret. Dumbass, of course she is.

“I was about to, but then I started thinking about going to see Mr. Aizawa about getting permission to leave campus tomorrow,” She answers. “There’s this little café that opened up not too far away, I hear it’s really charming and it has some delicious rare tea. I don’t have anything else to do tomorrow, so I thought it would be nice to go there.”

Yaoyorozu drinking tea in a café… that’s honestly a really pretty image. “Rare tea, huh? Sounds fancy, I’ve never had anything like that. Too rich for my blood.”

“Oh, you should come with me then!” She says excitedly and steps closer to me, making my cheeks burn. “It’ll be my treat. I still have to thank you for protecting me at the training camp, after all.”

“Ah, n-no no, you don’t need to do that. I-I was just doing what anyone would do,” I couldn’t stop my voice from coming out all flustered. I haven’t been this close to her since I carried her back at the training camp incident.

“Please Awase, let me do something for you. You really risked your life back then and you even helped me put that tracker on the Nomu that almost killed us,” Yaoyorozu’s tone got a little softer. She kept her gaze on me, but her dark orbs showed a little sadness. “Have some tea with me, it doesn’t make up for what you did for me, but it’s the least I can do.”

Part of me still wanted to turn her down, out of fear that my feelings for her will only deepen. However, rejecting her right now would only make me feel heartless. It’s just tea, one cup of tea, and then I’ll finally get rid of my crush on her. “Alright, tea sounds nice actually.” I say, giving her a small smile.

Somehow the fatigue I felt before left me and I went with Yaoyorozu to get permission from our teachers to leave campus tomorrow. Since we weren’t going to be traveling too far from the school, they granted it, and the two of us agreed to meet in front of the Class 1A dorms in the morning. I even walked with her back to the dorms, my heart pounding the whole time.

I ate dinner, took a bath, put on my night clothes, got into my bed, and turned the lights out, but sleep wouldn’t come to me. My mind felt like a mess, running in so many different directions. I have no idea how to process what happened today. I’m going to have tea with the girl I’ve had a crush on for a while now. It feels so unreal, she’s really going out to a café with me. She invited me to have tea with her at a café.

Is this… a date?

No, no way, I’m overthinking things and getting my hopes up too high. She’s just thanking me for helping her, that’s all. Why would she want to go on a date with me anyway? I’m not very social and I’m foul-mouthed to basically everyone besides her. Besides she’s way too good for me and talking with her today only proved that. She’s smart, she’s kind, she drinks fancy tea; she’s way out my league.

I turn to my side and pull my blanket up to my nose, hoping the warmth will lull me to sleep. I must keep my goal the same; this is a one-time deal, then I squash down my feelings until they’re gone for good. I close my eyes and breathe slowly until my fatigue finally embraces me.

That night I dreamt of Yaoyorozu; showing up in my doorway wearing a red dress and smiling at me. She slowly approached me and wrapped her arms around my neck, entangling her fingers in my hair. Her face inched closer and I couldn’t bring myself to pull away. I leaned in and readied myself to feel her lips.

Then I woke up to the sound of my alarm. My heart going crazy in my chest and my head still feeling fuzzy. I sat up and turned off the alarm. I rest my forehead in my palm and sigh heavily to myself. I’m such a damn mess.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then I searched through my closet for something to wear. I didn’t have many nice clothes, I typically liked to stay casual, but I’m sure I could find something to throw together.

I slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, then I put a short-sleeve button down over it but kept it open. I fixed my hair and debated for a minute on if I should wear my bandana, I decided not to. Finally, I was ready to meet with her.

I head down to the common room; Kendo looks at me and gives a smile. “Hey, you’re all dressed up. Going somewhere?”

“Yeah, I’m meeting a friend,” I say and walk straight to the entrance to put on my shoes.

“Woah, that’s not really like you,” Kendo replies and then suddenly gasps. “Is it a date?!”

My cheeks burn bright red. “N-no! It’s not like that!”

“Awww, it’s okay. You can admit it,” she continues to tease.

“Shut up! I’m telling you, it’s not a date, idiot!” I yell and open the door to head out.

“Come on, at least tell me who it’s with!”

“Screw off!” I walk out and slam the door shut. “Stupid Kendo and her stupid teasing…” I grumble as I walk over to the 1A dorm building. When I get there, Yaoyorozu is already waiting for me outside. “Ah, I’m sorry, did I keep you waiting long?”

“Not at all, I just got out here a minute ago. Shall we go?” She gives me a cheery smile. She looks radiant in her white ruffled blouse and red high-waisted skirt being held up by a wide brown belt. The white sheer tights, red mary jane heels, and styled ponytail make her look so elegant too. She really is the princess of class 1A.

“Y-yeah, let’s go.”

The café we arrived at was a bit small, but it had this very elegant charm to it. Everything from the teacups to the décor was beautifully designed. I’ve never felt so out of place in my life, but Yaoyorozu is so lovely, sipping the tea she ordered, she fits right in with this atmosphere. Glancing around, there are plenty of pretty girls in here, but she’s the most gorgeous rose I’ve ever seen. I think I could spend forever watching her drink tea.

“This is so delicious, I love the subtle hint of raspberry,” She says and gazes up at me. “What do you think? Do you like it?”

I became flustered at her sudden question, and my face began to get hot again. “Ah, yes, it’s great,” I answer and take another drink of the tea.

She sets her teacup down and stares into the liquid inside. “Awase, I really can’t thank you enough for protecting me that day. You’re so selfless and kind. It would have been much easier to just toss me aside and run, saving yourself.”

I furrow my brows a bit. “Hey, there’s no way I could do that. You might have died if I didn’t do something. Hell, you almost did even when I did do something.”

Yaoyorozu raises her head to look at me. “Don’t say that, you risked your life trying to save me. You’re going to be a great hero someday, Awase, and I hope I get to see that.”

I smile gently, my chest buzzing with joy. “Thank you, Yaoyorozu.”

“Please, call me Momo, you’ve earned that much,” she says with a bright grin.

I can feel myself blushing more. “Momo… Well, I guess if we’re going to drop formalities, you may as well call me Yosetsu.”

She giggles a bit. “Well, if that’s alright with you, Yosetsu.”

Getting to call her by her first name… I’m truly in trouble. I can feel it—no, I’ve felt it from the start; my feelings are going deeper, I’m falling harder, my crush is becoming more. At this rate, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop them.

Momo and I finish having tea and head back to the UA campus. We chat about different things like our hobbies and friends as we walk back to the dorm buildings. Every step I took felt heavier than the last. I didn’t want this to end, I want to keep talking to her, I want to keep looking at her. I want to admire her and memorize every detail of her until my brain can’t take anymore. I want to reach out to her, touch her cheek, feel her warmth, get another taste of that tea through her lips.

Good Lord, Yosetsu, calm down, you dumbass. This is it; this was just a one-time thing, you’re done now. Focus on your training, nothing else.

“I had a wonderful time,” Momo suddenly says, snapping me back to reality. She looks and sounds so excited, it’s so cute. “Let’s do this again, you were really a delight to talk to.”

“Yeah, I had a real good time too,” I say, rubbing the back of my neck. I know I won’t ever get to be with her like this again, but I don’t want to kill her joyful mood.

“Thank you for having tea with me, Yosetsu,” she says, my name escaping her lips ever so softly.

“Thank you for inviting me, Momo,” I reply, her name still so sweet on my tongue.

“Well…” her sentence trails off as she gazes at me. It’s almost like she wants something, but I’m not sure what. “I’ll see you around.”

“S-see you around…” 

The both of us turn away from each other and begin to head back to our own dorm buildings. I stop in my tracks and turn my head around, wanting to get one last look at her. When I did though, I found that she was doing the same. I couldn’t see her expression from where I was, we had already put a good amount of distance between us, but I swear I thought I saw her face burning bright red, just like mine.

I sit on my bed, ready to go to sleep for the night, when I hear a knock on my door. I get up and open it to find Kendo on the other side. She’s grinning from ear to ear and I knew what was coming.

“Go to bed, Kendo,” I say before she can speak.

“How was your date?” she asks.

“Wasn’t a date,” I answer.

“Don’t lie to me, I saw you,” she says, her grin looking a little more malicious.

My whole face burnt up. “Y-you saw?”

“Yep!” she giggles. “You went out with Momo Yaoyorozu.”

I hushed her quickly and pulled her inside my room, closing the door behind me. “If Monoma finds out, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Oh, don’t worry, he’s still in the common room,” she says and leans closer towards me. “So so, how did it go?”

I sigh heavily. “It wasn’t a date. She was just thanking me for what happened at the training camp by treating me to tea, that’s all.”

“Did she invite you?” she asks.

“Yeah, why?”

“Then it was a date,” she says with a big smile.

“It wasn’t.”

“Do you like her?”

“What does it matter?” I ask, getting annoyed.

“Oooh, so you do. You should tell her,” she replies.

“Oh no, no way,” I shoot down the suggestion quickly.

“Why not?”

“Many reasons; one, she’s out of my league. Two, we’re both here to focus on being heroes, nothing else. And—” 

“Woah woah woah,” Kendo cuts off my explaining, “First off, you’re a great guy who literally almost died trying to protect her. I don’t think you need to worry about her being out of your league, and if she likes you then who cares? And second off, we may be here to train our quirks and become heroes, but we’re still human. We have needs and desires just like everyone else. We crave affection and human contact, it’s in our nature and having feelings for someone is completely normal. You don’t have to change or make less time for your goal just because you fell for someone.”

I stare down at the floor, taking in everything she said. She was right, I couldn’t deny anything. This whole time, I’ve been trying to tell myself that my only goal should be becoming a hero; I forgot that I’m also human. “But… what if I get shot down? She’s so… amazing and smart and beautiful. How can—”

Kendo cuts me off again. “Okay, you need to tell her,” she says. “If you get shot down, then at least you can move on without regrets.”

I look back up and give a small smile. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks.”

She gives me a light punch on the arm. “I’ve got your back.”

The next day, I did my daily routine once again. I stood in the hallway and waited for Momo to walk by for lunch period. Kendo’s words repeated in my mind, giving me courage. I hear her footsteps and to my surprise, she was walking alone today. Every day she would normally be walking with someone else, chatting and smiling. However, today was different for both of us.

As I looked at her, I notice she’s walking straight towards me, not passing by like usual. She stops just arm’s length away from me and smiles gently. “Yosetsu, good afternoon.”

“Same to you, Momo,” I say. This felt so strange, this was the first time we’ve ever spoken to each other during one of these daily routines.

“Are you heading to lunch?” she asks.

“Yeah… b-but first, I wanted to ask you something,” I reply nervously.

She tilts her head a bit at me and blinks. “What is it?”

This is it, Yosetsu. No going back. You can do this.

My heart pounds hard in my chest, my hands start to shake a little, I can feel my face getting really really really hot. “Um… Well… Truth is…” I look around to make sure no one else is in the hallway; seems that pretty much everyone has headed to Lunch Rush already. I look back at Momo, who’s starting to look concerned. “Truth is… I have this crazy crush on you… and I was wondering if you want to see a movie or something with me… on our next day off, of course.”

Her cheeks got super pink and she brings her gaze down to her feet. “Oh… Wow… and here I thought it was just me,” she says and focuses her attention back on me, a tiny smile on her lips. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot too… that’s why I wanted to invite you to tea.”

My eyes go wide in surprise. “For real?”

“Yes. So, our next day off, meet me at the dorms around three?”

I couldn’t stop the smile spreading on my face. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Time passed and I got used to spending my days off with Momo, taking her on dates and chatting. I even began texting and calling her after classes. Kendo and Tetsutetsu helped me keep it a secret from Monoma, but I knew he’d find out eventually. I was happy though. Every minute I got to spend with Momo felt like our own little world where we didn’t have to worry about being heroes or anything else. We could just be ourselves, be human, and savor our time together.

I hold her hand tightly as we walk together back the UA campus from another one of our dates. She leans into me and continues talking about her classes and friends. She always talks so excitedly, it’s adorable.

“Hey, for our next day off, I was thinking you could meet my parents,” she says.

“You think that’ll be okay? I’m not against it, but my family isn’t rich or anything, so I don’t have much to offer,” I say.

“They’re not that strict. And besides, you saved my life, so they have no room to complain even if they wanted to,” she replies with a grin.

I laugh a bit. “Well, alright. I hope they like me.”

“I’m sure they will. After all,” she hugs my arm tight and buries her face in my shoulder. “I like you.”

I stop us in our tracks, in a spot where no one is around, and reach out my hand. I caress her cheek and run my thumb over her soft skin gently. I lift her chin up slowly and gaze at her beautiful dark eyes. “I like you, too,” I say and lean in. 

Our lips brush together softly, but then we lean more into it. I move my hand and tangle my fingers in her hair. She places her hand on my chest, right over my beating heart, as the kiss deepens.

When we finally pull away, I’m left with a sweet taste of tea with a subtle hint of raspberry.


End file.
